


Leader-san

by one_short_fuse



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, Held Down, M/M, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_short_fuse/pseuds/one_short_fuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi wants to teach Kai a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leader-san

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE, or PSC, or anyone else with whom the GazettE does business, and have no knowledge of what is really going on in their lives. This is a work of fiction, born from my imagination, and any resemblance to real people or events is pure coincidence. No disrespect is intended, and I earn no money from this.  
> Notes: 3216 words. Written for the 'held down' square for my [Season of Kink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org) card. Beta'd by the ever wonderful ldybastet!

“Thanks for letting me crash here tonight... Aoi...” 

Kai wasn't prepared for the predatory look in Aoi's eyes, or the way Aoi backed him against the door to his flat. Not that he was surprised that Aoi would want sex after their meeting and practice, what with the teasing that had gone on, but he'd never have guessed that Aoi had been holding in so much lust while they worked.

“Leader-san.” Aoi reached up and turned the lock for the door; Kai could feel the click through the metal against his back. “Leader-san...”

The tone of Aoi's voice sent shivers down Kai's spine. “You've been calling me that all day, Aoi. Why? I do have another name, you know.”

Kai swallowed when Aoi grinned. “That's what you are, though, Leader-san. Always in charge. Always in control. Telling us where to be and when, and what to do and when.”

“Ah... well...” It was starting to get awfully warm in the flat, Kai thought. “None of you wanted to be leader-san, and one of us needed to do it...”

“But you're the only one that's enough of a control freak to make it work.”

“I'm not a control freak--” Kai's words cut off when he felt Aoi's hand pressing him back against the door. Okay, so maybe he was a bit of a control freak. “Are you complaining? I do a good job, don't I?”

Aoi's lips felt like a brand on his neck, and Kai couldn't hold in the whimper. Aoi's hand on his chest moved down to the hem of Kai's shirt and began pushing it up.

“You do a very good job, Leader-san. But you need to learn something, too.”

Kai cleared his throat. “Wh-what?” He blushed when his voice cracked.

“You don't have to be in control of everything, all the time. You need to learn to let go.”

“I'm not always—mmph.”

“You _are_ always, Leader-san.” Kai thought he heard a touch of anger in Aoi's voice, but the demanding kiss he'd just experienced left him light-headed and unable to wonder why that would be. “But not tonight,” Aoi continued. “Tonight, I'm in charge. I'm in control.”

“I get the feeling I'm in a bit of trouble, Aoi.”

“Not yet, Leader-san... but you will be.”

\---

Kai almost looked scared, Aoi thought, pressing against his bandmate against the door to his flat. Kai's eyes were open wide, but Aoi could tell he wasn't really seeing anything; Kai's eyes had that unfocused, far-away look. It made Kai look sweet and innocent, and the thought of doing to Kai what he was planning to do made Aoi's heart thump and his cock swell.

He buried his face in the crook of Kai's neck and inhaled deeply before taking a step back. “You, Leader-san, need a shower. Take off all your clothes." Aoi stepped away from Kai to give him room, and went to turn on the shower before going to the chest of drawers beside his bed to fetch something. Items in hand, he returned just in time to see Kai kick aside his briefs – he'd punish Kai later for leaving a mess in his genkan.

"You'll have to strip, too, if you want to get in the shower with me," Kai said with a smirk – stripping had a sobering effect, apparently – and Aoi slapped his hip with the loop end of the nylon leash in his hand. Kai's smirk disappeared, but Aoi grinned at the way Kai jumped.

"You're being bossy again, Leader-san. Didn't I say I was in charge today?"

"That wasn't being bossy!" Kai was rubbing his hip. "I just assumed – _ow_!"

"Tch." Aoi took a moment to admire Kai's body, the smooth planes of his chest and stomach, the subtle bulging of his upper arms, the way Kai's hard cock bobbed when Aoi smacked his hip with the leash again. "Stand up straight and let me put this around your neck."

Attached to the leash was a simple, cheap nylon collar. Aoi frowned at Kai when it looked like the man was about to take a step back; Kai must have realized what the frown meant, though, because he stood up straighter and went still. Aoi nodded to himself, then fastened the collar around Kai's neck. He let out a low hum. "Looks good on you."

"Is this really necessary, Aoi?" 

Aoi smacked Kai's hip again, then again when Kai let out a curse. Instead of answering, though, Aoi gave the leash a gentle tug and lead Kai into the bathroom. He directed Kai under the spray of the shower, pleased to see Kai playing along yet knowing Kai would be unable to completely submit – being bossy seemed to be in his DNA, and Aoi knew he'd need to correct Kai's actions several more times before the night was through.

To enforce the fact that he was the boss, Aoi made sure to tell Kai what to do at every step in the shower. Use this soap. Wash here. Now rinse. Don't forget this, here, or that, there. Make sure your arse is clean, too, and your hair. He only needed to give Kai a smack to remind him of his position once, when he thought Kai was paying a bit too much attention to his cock. He hadn't told Kai to touch himself, after all – not outside of washing, anyway.

When he was satisfied that Kai was clean and dry, Aoi led him to the living room, commanding him to stand in the middle of the room. He walked slowly around Kai, once again taking in the sight of his leader's lean, smooth body. He very, very lightly trailed his fingers along the underside of Kai's cock, watching it twitch at the touch. "You must be aching by now," he said when Kai gasped. "You're leaking. You want this, don't you? Well… I'm not quite ready, yet. I think you haven't quite learned your lesson."

Kai let out a groan. "Come on, Aoi!"

Reaching up to grab Kai's jaw in one hand, Aoi looked Kai dead in the eye and, with all seriousness, said, "You _will_ do as I say. You _will_ behave, and you _will_ accept this lesson. Do I make myself clear?" When Kai nodded, Aoi rewarded him with a soft, chaste kiss. "Good. Now keep still."

He unclipped the leash from the collar, then moved to stand behind Kai. He watched the muscles in Kai's shoulders tense. He waited, and when it looked like Kai was starting to relax, he slapped Kai's arse hard with the leash. Kai jumped and yelped, reaching behind to smooth the sting with his hand. Aoi hit Kai's hand – not as hard as he hit his arse – and said, "I told you to keep still."

"That hurt!"

"Sometimes lessons hurt. Will you keep still, or do I need to bind your arms?"

Kai sighed and said he'd keep still. Aoi thought that sigh deserved its own lesson and decided to add a few more smacks to the tally in his head.

Apparently, though, Kai was not able to keep his promise, wasn’t able to keep his arms straight at his sides. And besides, Aoi thought, Kai's hands were in the way, blocking access to his hips. That definitely needed fixing.

"Put your arms behind your back – reach for your elbows." It seemed like Kai was hesitating again, but he did as commanded. When his forearms were parallel to each other, Aoi wrapped the leash around them to bind them together. Unfortunately, this left Aoi without something to smack Kai with, and he didn't think his hand was quite up to the task, so he took a step back to look at the darkening stripes on Kai's arse while pondering what he could use instead.

"Aoi…san. Aoi-san…"

"Hm."

"Please…"

Aoi tapped his lower lip with his forefinger as he thought, ignoring Kai for the time being.

He only had the one leash… He could have tied Kai's arms with a scarf or something, but he didn't want to untie Kai just to tie him again. He mumbled to himself, "I suppose that will work," and headed off to the kitchen.

"A… Aoi-san?" When Aoi returned, Kai let out a little "oh."

Aoi grinned to himself, then tickled Kai's erection again. "You're so hot, when you twitch like that," he said, brushing his fingertips along the underside of Kai's cock. There wasn't much he could think of, at that moment, that was more arousing than the sight of Kai involuntarily hunching forward at the touch, his hips jerking, his body craving more than the little tease. And the harsh intake of breath just before Aoi touched the wooden spoon in his hand to the head of Kai's cock was simply glorious.

"You're getting my spoon dirty, Leader-san. That's not very nice of you." He watched Kai shiver as he walked around behind the man again. "What do you have to say about that?" 

"I'm sorry!" Kai said quickly. "I didn't mean to! Please, Aoi-san…"

His words turned to yelps as Aoi continued the abuse of Kai's arse, and Aoi thought Kai made much nicer sounds when spanked with the spoon than he did with the leash.

Kai's arse grew redder and his cries louder as Aoi continued. When he thought Kai had had enough, Aoi cupped one arse cheek and hummed to himself. "My, your cheeks are flushed, Leader-san. Are you feeling all right?"

Aoi watched as Kai sucked in a few breaths before he was able to get any words out. "Please, Aoi-san, no more spanking? I've learned my lesson. I won't be bossy any more today, I promise."

"You promise?" Aoi asked. When Kai nodded, Aoi set the spoon on the sofa before stepping closer to Kai again and pressing his lips to Kai's in a chaste kiss. He pressed his hand to the side of Kai's face and felt the remnants of tears beneath his thumb. He hadn't noticed that Kai had started crying. It couldn't have been from the pain, though, Aoi thought – if it had hurt that much, Kai would have said so for sure. Could they be tears of frustration, then? Kai's erection didn't seem to wilt one bit from the time he stripped, when they'd first got home. He had to be more than uncomfortable, by now.

Once again, Aoi put his hand beneath Kai's cock, but this time, instead of stroking or teasing, he simply held the weight in his hand. It seemed to overwhelm Kai, who leaned forward to put his cheek on Aoi's shoulder as he trembled fiercely.

"I think you're ready to be fucked now," Aoi whispered. Kai only let out a little whimper while his cock twitched in Aoi's hand. "I'll put a pillow on the floor. I want you to kneel on it, and bend over the sofa, all right?"

Kai nodded, cheek still on Aoi's shoulder. "I'll do it," he said softly. Aoi smoothed his hand down the hair at the back of Kai's head, then down Kai's back to his arse, and gave a squeeze. Kai twitched but didn't make a sound – Aoi took that as a sign that yes, Kai really did learn his lesson, so he murmured, "Good boy," in Kai's ear before kissing his cheek and stepping away.

\---

Kai carefully got down on his knees on the pillow, trying his best not to fall over, what with his arms still tied behind his back. He managed, though, and leaned over the couch. He wanted to cry. He had, already – the pain of the spanking had been exquisite, and the torture of not having any stimulation to his cock, but to be made more and more aroused… it was unbearable. Kai _ached_. He couldn't remember having been so hard, and for so long, with nothing more than a few teasing touches that did absolutely nothing to satisfy him. He would have promised Aoi just about anything in the world, just to have Aoi touch his cock, or to be able to touch himself, but he wasn't going to ask or beg. He had a pretty good idea that, if he did ask, Aoi would simply say no, or spank him some more. Or find some other way to prolong the torture.

He kept his hips far enough away from the front of the sofa so that he couldn't rub his cock against it – which would have brought more spankings, for sure. The way he was leaking pre-come anyway would only mean leaving a mess on the upholstery, and that wouldn't be very nice. He was biting his lip to keep from whimpering, too concerned with his own misery to try to hear Aoi move around the flat. Thankfully, Aoi wasn't gone for very long.

"Mm, you really have learned your lesson, haven't you?" Kai heard Aoi say.

"Yes, Aoi-san."

"Is the pillow enough cushion under your knees?"

"Yes, Aoi-san, thank you." God, but it was difficult to keep from speaking more than in answer to Aoi's questions. He bit his tongue against the _please touch me_ s and the _I need it now_ s and the _it hurts, please help_ s.

But when Aoi put a hand on the small of his back… it felt both like a balm and a spark of electricity. Kai couldn't help but to moan, though he did keep from pushing back, trying to get closer to Aoi. He heard Aoi say something, but couldn't get the sounds to make sense in his head. Hopefully it wasn't a question requiring an answer, and hopefully his non-response wouldn't result in more lessons to be learned.

Kai felt both of Aoi's hands sliding up his back, then down again and over his hips. He cried out when Aoi squeezed his tender arse cheeks. It was impossible now to keep completely still.

He knew he'd started babbling when he felt Aoi's fingers spreading lube around and inside him, but he couldn't help it. It felt like it was taking forever, too – couldn't Aoi see how much he needed this? How much more he needed?

He whimpered when he felt Aoi's fingers pull away, they had felt so good inside him, moving in and out, pressing this way and that, gliding effortlessly with the lube. He missed them immediately, and this time he couldn't help but to push back towards Aoi.

He was about to start begging when he felt the head of Aoi's cock rubbing against his hole. Then there was pressure, and he was being stretched wider and wider as Aoi pushed deeper. It felt _so_ fucking amazing that when Aoi went still Kai went crazy, writhing and whimpering and – he was sure – begging for more.

With every slow but forceful push into him, Kai lost a little bit more of his ability to form coherent thoughts or to say words longer than 'yes', 'there', or 'please'. He tried to push back against Aoi, tried to lift himself from the sofa so he could lean back against Aoi, but instead found himself being pushed down against the sofa, one strong hand on the back of his shoulder while the other gripped his hip, holding him still for a few moments. He heard Aoi's voice again, but it was just as impossible now to decipher the sounds and put meaning to them. 

Aoi's weight holding him down only made Kai more desperate to come. He had never before been so hard for so long, and as glorious as it was to be fucked, the ache Kai felt between his legs had only grown worse – and he couldn't get the words out to beg Aoi to please, please touch him. 

He felt Aoi shifting behind him, and Kai suddenly let out a loud, deep moan when he felt a nudge to his prostate. Aoi said something, the grip on Kai's hip tightened, and he felt that delicious nudge again. And then again. And then _again_. Kai's head started to spin; he felt like he'd fall off the sofa despite Aoi holding him down, felt like if he didn't come _now_ he'd go completely insane – and then he felt Aoi's fingers wrap around his cock. He wanted to cry; it felt so good to feel the firm grip around his erection, and it only got better when Aoi's hand started moving. Slowly, from the base of his cock to the head, with a gentle rub over the so, so sensitive glans, and back down again. Kai pressed his cheek to the couch as though to anchor himself. Aoi's hand kept moving, and when Kai was finally allowed to come, his whole body jerked, his back arching, sparks going off behind his tightly closed eyes. 

It was easily the most intense orgasm he'd ever had, and had robbed Kai of what little awareness he had left of the world around him. 

He hadn't realized that Aoi had untied his arms until he could move them again. He was almost conscious of a dull ache in his shoulders from the way his arms had been bound behind him, and he moved them slowly, letting them hang down with his hands on the floor. He didn't have enough energy for more than that. A tiny whimper escaped him when he felt Aoi pull out, and after a few moments, he felt Aoi's arms wrap around him, gently pulling him off the sofa to hold him close. 

He could feel the soft rumble in Aoi's chest as he spoke, could hear the words, but couldn't yet parse them into anything that made sense. He felt as though the gentle touches, quiet words, and then the tender way Aoi just held him didn't just comfort him, but helped him come back down to reality without crashing and dying. 

He had no idea how long they stayed on the floor snuggled together, but Kai finally realized that he was cold where Aoi wasn't pressed against him. Instead of moving to get a blanket, though, he simply snuggled closer. 

"You okay?" Aoi asked. The soft tone of his voice was so drastically different from his earlier actions, it made Kai's heart flutter. 

"Yeah, I'm okay." 

"Think you can get up?" 

"Mm." Even if he was feeling a bit chilled, now, Kai didn't much like the thought of moving. He didn't have much of a choice, though, because Aoi was getting up and helping Kai to his feet. 

"Want a shower, first?" 

Kai thought about it, but decided he didn't have the energy for it, and shook his head. He wasn't very steady on his feet, and was thankful that Aoi wasn't going to force him to remain upright any longer than necessary. 

Once they were both in bed, blankets tucked around them, Kai snuggled in close once more. 

"Thanks for letting me crash here tonight, Aoi." 

"Mm. You said that already." 

"Oh. Did I?" 

"Mm-hmm." 

Aoi had lit a cigarette; Kai uncurled an arm to steal it so he could take a couple drags before he fell asleep. "Well, thanks anyway," he said. 

Kai thought he'd not complain if Aoi wanted to give him future lessons in how to not be bossy, but was asleep before he could voice his thoughts. Aoi probably knew already, anyway… 


End file.
